From Youkai to Mahora
by Dreams of the Underworld
Summary: Tsukune and the others are sent to Mahora Academy to live amongst the humans. This will be fun right?... Some possible spoilers if you haven't read the manga through season 2.


**Bold = Spoilers**

_Hello, my name is Tsukune Aono. I have almost graduated from Youkai Academy and it is now time for a final project; a trip to the human world. I must go through 3 months of schooling at Mahora Academy. If no one realizes that __**I am a monster**__ then I can finally graduate. Due to a mix up, I will be attending the all girls school with my closest friends Moka __Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo__ and last but defiantly not least Ruby Toujou. It's just a normal human school. What could possibly go wrong?_

The bus stop outside Youkai Academy was as gloomy as ever with its barren trees and scarecrow that stood just twenty yards away. Lightning cracked a couple of times but Tsukune was used to it by now. He's already spent 3 years at Youkai and the lightning was just another part of everyday life. Besides him stood the beautiful Moka Akashiya. Her beauty still amazes Tsukune even though it's been 3 years. Kurumu and Mizore were both staring Moka down because she had her arm entwined with Tsukune's.

_Sigh_ "I wonder what this new school is going to be like." says Tsukune trying to divert everyone's attention from Moka's arm.

"Well you're lucky Tsukune" replies Ruby who was apparently the only one that was paying enough attention to hear him. "You not only get to go to an all girls school, but you also get to live in an all girls dormitory."

"I didn't plan that you know" Tsukune was quick to add. "But I'm glad we're all going to be together."

Yukari jumps on his back and says, "I know… I'm glad me and you didn't get separated Tsukune."

Moka turns and sees Yukari on Tsukune then moves her arm from his and pulls her off. Tsukune **being a monster now thanks to Moka's blood **can easily take the pull. Kurumu decides to take this opening to her advantage and jump on his front side with her breasts right in his face.

_Tsukune will be mine_ _no matter what!_ Kurumu thought with a smirk.

_Why can't I feel my legs anymore…_

Kurumu looks down and sees that Mizore who was just standing on the sidelines eating a popsicle decided to join the fight, and froze her lower half… and down she falls hard to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mizore! What are you doing!" screams Kurumu as she shivers frozen to the ground. Mizore stops licking her popsicle and calmly replies, "Tsukune is mine… He will be my husband and there is nothing you can to about it."

Kurumu's blood begins to boil which slowly starts melting the ice around her legs. "That's where you're wrong!" Kurumu's voice so high pitched that Tsukune could barely tell she said anything. "Tsukune will be mine... Do you want to know why?" she calmed down enough to even put a smirk on her face.

Kurumu's last statement got everyone's attention. Even Yukari's who was trying desperately to get back onto Tsukune's back.

"It's because I have larger "areas", and there is nothing guys love more than large areas…" She finally continued with a smirk on her face.

All of the girls then turned their heads to their beloved Tsukune, who in return lowered his head and shook it very slowly. _I hope Moka doesn't believe that…._ Tsukune thought to himself. _I would love to go out with Moka no matter how large her "areas" are._

Moka had Tsukune's arm once again and rose his head even with hers. "Is it true that you like larger…" she said in a low calm voice. "No… I like yours just the way they are Moka." Tsukune meant to think but accidently said out loud.

Moka's face turned a bright red and she quickly turned away taking her arm with her. The other girls all did the same.

Tsukune couldn't help but face palm and try to make things right. "Uhhh. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that… ummm… I don't care about "area" size… (even though Moka's are not much smaller than Kurumu's. Heck, He could barely tell the difference… besides maybe in dreams, in which case Moka's were much bigger…)

Ruby walks over and with a very tempting voice says, "Then what do you like about all of your ladies?"

_Put on the spot… I was hoping this wouldn't happen… _

After a long silence Tsukune opened his mouth to reply, but the bus arrived just in time. "Oh, look… the bus is here."

A crack of lightning gets the girls to turn to see the bus pulling up.

Moka takes one glance back to Tsukune before getting on the bus followed by the other girls. They each take their own seats on the bus waiting for Tsukune to board.

As Tsukune steps on the bus the driver with his raspy voice calls to him. "I see you survived at Youkai Academy, but Mahora is nothing like Youkai. Mahora is a human school, but is filled with... "surprising" people." Tsukune dismissed it as another one of his true but inconvenient warnings to test his will to go.

_Now to decide where to sit… _thought Tsukune as he looked down the row of seats. First row had Yukari and Mizore either side, Kurumu sat in the third row right side, and Moka _oh beautiful Moka_ sat 6 rows back on the right side. Tsukune walked pass both Yukari and Mizore who sighed as he passed; pass Kurumu who had her skirt pulled up so he could see her bright blue underwear… he didn't even look; and also pass Moka, the girl he wanted to sit by the most, and took a seat in the last row of the bus alone and sad. "At least the fighting is over." he said to himself once the bus started moving.


End file.
